goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman locks Randall in the freezer and gets grounded
Characters Gelman-Joey Randall and King Bob-Eric Miss Finster-Wiseguy Mr Lee and Me-Steven Gelman's dad-Simon Plot Gelman gets in big trouble. Transcript Gelman: Man, do I really hate Randall?! He always snitches on me for no reason! That's it! I'm going to lock him in the freezer! (Randall comes in) Gelman: Well, well, well, if it isn't Randall! Randall: That's right! What are you going to do?! Gelman: I'm going to lock you in the freezer! Randall: No no no no no no no no no no! Don't do it! Gelman: Say all you want but I'm doing it anyway! Randall (after being locked in): BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (Cuts to: King Bob's classroom in session) Mr Lee: Okay class, it's time to rise for the pledge. (Everyone stands up, except for King Bob, who hears screaming coming from the cafeteria) Mr Lee: Robert, stand up right now! King Bob: But sir, someone's in trouble! Mr Lee: Robert, you are disrespecting our country! Go to the principal's office now! King Bob: But I'm telling the... Mr Lee: Go! NOW! (in the office) King Bob: Fluttershy106, what happened to Principal Prickly? Me: Well Robert, it's because he's out sick. That's why. King Bob: Then, why did you call me by my given name? Me: Any staff of Third Street School including Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, or me, since I'm the substitute principal can do that. Anyways, why are you here? King Bob: I heard some screaming coming from the cafeteria and my teacher sent me here for no reason. Me: That's not true! Tell me what happened! King Bob: Okay, we were about to do the pledge until I heard some screaming. coming from the cafeteria. Me: Robert, you know we always stand up for the pledge at all times! King Bob: But Fluttershy106, I was trying to tell the truth to my teacher but she sent me here! Me: You were trying to tell the truth to your teacher? King Bob: Yes, I was but he got impatient and sent me here. Me: I think we should talk with him. (back in the 6th Grade Classroom) Mr Lee: So Fluttershy106, why are you here? Me: Here's why Mr Lee. Apparently, he was trying to tell the truth about the loud noise that was coming from the cafeteria. Mr Lee: Robert, I am sorry I sent you to the office. For telling the truth, you get to have the rest of the school year off. King Bob: Hooray! Me: Now let's see where that screaming was coming from. Mr Lee: Go tell Miss Finster about what happened that screaming was coming from. Me: Yes sir. (cut to the 5th Grade Classroom) Me: Miss Finster. Miss Finster: What is it , Fluttershy106? Me: Robert from the 6th Grade heard some screaming coming from the cafeteria. and his teacher sent him here for no reason. But King Bob and his classmates were about to do the pledge until he heard some screaming coming from the cafeteria. He was trying to tell the truth to his teacher but he sent him here! He was but his teacher got impatient and sent him here. Then I sent him back to class, and I explained something to his teacher. He apologised that I he sent him to my office. Miss Finster: Oh no! This is terrible! We must get to the cafeteria and rescue someone at once! (cuts to cafeteria) Randall: Can someone help me? I'm freezing! Me: Don't worry Randall, I'm here to save you. Miss Finster: So am I. (we both open the door) Randall: Thank you Miss Finster and Fluttershy106. I could have died in there. Me: Now I know who locked you in there! It was Gelman! I'm going to have a talk with him in my office! (in office) Gelman: This is the 26th time I was sent here. Me: That's right! Do you know why? Gelman: I locked Randall Weems in the freezer. Me: Gelman, I'm very disappointed in you for locking Randall Weems in the freezer! You know you're not supposed to do that! This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You see, locking people in the freezer undermines authority! It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness! I have no choice but to give you suspension level 53! Get out now! Gelman (while exiting): You are so mean to me! Me (after door slams): Make that Suspension Level 54! (to myself) Man, I hate Gelman! (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, I got a call from the substitute principal telling me you locked Randall Weems in the freezer! You could have killed him! Gelman: But Dad, I'm sorry. Gelman's dad: Don't apologize to me... Gelman: Dad, I know what you're going to say. (Simon's voice) Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Randall! Gelman's dad: You just took the words out of my mouth but you also have to apologize to Miss Finster and King Bob as well! Gelman: Why? Gelman's dad: Because King Bob almost got expelled because he wasn't paying attention to the pledge! That's why! You are grounded grounded grounded for six days! Go to your room now! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Gelman Gets Grounded